Pain less
by Yuyukangkang
Summary: "Aku akan menjadikanmu indah seperti kupu-kupu, Soubi. Seperti kupu-kupu yang tak bisa melawan saat aku mencengkeram erat tubuhnya dan mengoyaknya—ya, aku akan membuatmu seperti itu." Pertemuan pertama Soubi dan Seimei.


Adegan ini diambil dari manga Loveless volume 8, adegan pertemuan pertama Soubi dengan Seimei—dengan beberapa perubahan dialog. Soubi 17 tahun dan Seimei 14 tahun.

**...**

**Pain [_less_]**

_Loveless © Kouga Yun_

_**...**_

'_Anak laki-laki'_ adalah kata paling tepat untuk menggambarkan orang di hadapan. Dengan senyum manis seolah tak pernah tersentuh oleh dosa, matanya yang berwarna hitam keunguan menatap dalam-dalam pada Soubi. Rambutnya yang berwarna hitam halus jatuh menutupi dahi, ia masih memiliki telinga dan ekor berwarna senada. Aoyagi Seimei namanya. Empat belas tahun usianya.

_Beloved_. Ia memiliki nama yang sangat indah, dan nama itu akan menjadi milik Soubi juga sejak hari ini. _Ia akan mengukirnya_, ucapnya, '_di sini'_, jemari mungil menyentuh leher pucat si pemuda berkacamata. Mengklaim Soubi menjadi miliknya. _Fighter_nya. Soubi hanya mengangguk, ekspresinya yang setengah-kosong tak menunjukkan emosi apapun. Ia sudah tak peduli apapun lagi.

Kata-kata yang diucapkan anak laki-laki itu kemudian terasa seperti siraman hujan es, menusuk dalam-dalam dan meresap pada pikirannya. _Cinta dan kebencian adalah hal yang begitu mudah berubah. Tapi kepemilikan, berbeda. Ia hanya perlu memberikan segalanya pada Seimei, dan semuanya akan berlangsung begitu mudah setelahnya_. Seperti torehan halus-namun-menyakitkan yang kini dihujamkan perlahan tapi pasti pada lehernya.

Perlahan.

Terukir.

Dengan jelasnya.

"Mana yang kau pilih? Cara yang menyakitkan? Tidak menyakitkan?"

Pertanyaan itu terucap setelah goresan pertama tercipta di bawah lehernya, panjang, merobek kulit dan meneteskan cairan kental berwarna kemerahan. Bau besi samar mulai menguar, bau yang mengingatkannya pada orang itu. _Ia benci ini_. Sensasi yang sama seperti saat hujaman cambuk Ritsu menorehkan bekas kemerahan pada punggungnya, lalu membisikkan sugesti demi sugesti dengan kata demi kata.

"Menyakitkan."

Ia menjawab pasti. Soubi menutup matanya, membiarkan sensasi rasa sakit yang tertoreh sedikit demi sedikit membuat pikirannya terfokus pada rasa sakit itu sendiri. Tiap goresan dan tiap hujaman, ia akan terus mengingat sosok itu. Sosok yang menorehkan bekas-bekas luka lain pada punggungnya. Sosok yang terus menerus mengatakan ia harus kuat, ia harus menjadi Fighter nomor satu demi master yang akan ditemuinya suatu saat, sosok yang menyentuhnya tanpa ragu dan merenggut kuping dari atas kepalanya. Sosok yang, ia pikir, akan menorehkan _nama_nya pada kulit dan dagingnya, menjadikan Soubi miliknya dan bukan milik orang lain seperti sekarang. Sosok yang memberinya harapan palsu dan kebohongan.

"Hari ini kau akan terlahir kembali, Soubi."

Anak laki-laki itu berbisik dengan suaranya yang lembut, tanpa keraguan dan ketakutan terdeteksi dari sana. Fakta kalau seorang bocah empat belas tahun bisa melakukan hal macam ini tanpa ragu sebenarnya adalah hal yang sedikit menakutkan, tapi Soubi sedang tidak ingin memikirkan hal itu sekarang. Ia membiarkan matanya terpejam erat-erat dan kernyitan alisnya mengikuti tiap goresan baru yang tercipta satu demi satu, sementara telinganya terus mendengarkan kalimat demi kalimat yang diucapkan oleh Sacrifice_nya_ mulai hari ini.

"Seperti seekor kupu-kupu yang terlahir kembali setelah terlepas dari kungkungan kepompong."

_Sakit_. Tidak sakit. _Sakit_. Tidak sakit. Perasaan itu berkali-kali berdetak, berlawanan, saling bercampur aduk dalam otaknya, dan bayangan guru tersayangnya yang berkacamata masih tampak jelas dalam pelupuk matanya.

"Seekor ulat akan menghilang, dan dalam kepompongnya, sosoknya akan mati dan terlahir kembali menjadi kupu-kupu yang cantik."

Cairan hangat menetes dari lehernya, deras, tapi Soubi tetap bergeming dengan mata tertutup. Sosok itu, _Ritsu_, perlahan memudar dalam bayangannya. Senyumnya yang arogan, sentuhan demi sentuhan kulitnya yang tajam, menyakitkan, namun adiktif di saat yang sama.

"Kupu-kupu yang indah dan dicintai banyak orang karenanya. Aku suka kupu-kupu, Soubi. Apa kau menyukainya?"

Soubi butuh sekian detik untuk mencerna dan menyadari pertanyaan itu ditujukan untuknya. Kupu-kupu, ia selalu teringat pada warna-warni sayap si hewan malang yang terpajang di dinding-dinding kamar dan kantor Ritsu. Ritsu juga menyukai kupu-kupu. Karenanya Soubi menggeleng pelan sekali, berharap gerakannya tak merusak hasil karya sang Sacrifice pada lehernya.

"Begitu? Sayang sekali. Aku menyukai mereka. Karena mereka cantik. Begitu malang dan mudah ditangkap, membiarkan kita melakukan apapun yang kita inginkan pada mereka—merobek sayapnya. Mengawetkannya. Memajangnya di dinding dan menjadikannya milik kita. Tak ada alasan untuk tidak menyukainya, kan?"

Saat mengucapkan itu, nada suara kekanakan Seimei terdengar sedikit riang. Walau demikian, tak berarti ia menghentikan gerakan tangannya. Seperti seorang seniman yang sedang berusaha menciptakan karya seni terbaiknya, tangannya menari di atas leher Soubi, pisau saku yang sama masih menggores guratan demi guratan. Soubi, matanya masih terpejam, sosok Ritsu di matanya kini kembali tampak jelas, ia tak senang. Bersamaan dengan tiap rasa sakit di leher, ia berusaha kembali menghilangkan bayangan itu. Rasa sakit di lehernya bukan berasal dari Ritsu. Sentuhan demi sentuhan ini bukan milik Ritsu. Ia bukan milik Ritsu. Semua ini milik Seimei, Aoyagi Seimei. Sacrificenya. _Masternya_.

"_Aku akan menjadikanmu indah seperti kupu-kupu, Soubi."_

Kalimat itu berupa bisikan, lirih pada telinga, Soubi bisa merasakan nafas hangat Seimei kecil di sana. "Seperti kupu-kupu yang tak bisa melawan saat aku mencengkeram erat tubuhnya dan mengoyaknya—ya, aku akan membuatmu seperti itu."

Bersamaan dengan kalimat itu, pisau saku akhirnya tak lagi menyentuh kulit. Soubi masih menutup matanya, membiarkan sosok Ritsu di dalam kepalanya perlahan memudar, memudar, tertutup kabut tebal dan tak lagi tampak begitu nyata.

"Selesai. Buka matamu."

Ketika mata itu terbuka, sosok Ritsu segera lenyap dari kepalanya. Tak lagi ada Ritsu. Di hadapannya hanyalah seorang bocah berusia empat belas tahun yang tersenyum manis, pisau dengan bercak kemerahan di tangannya, sebuah ironi yang anehnya tampak indah saat ini. Aoyagi Seimei. Sacrifice. Master. Tak lagi Ritsu. Kini hanya ada Aoyagi Seimei baginya. Ia telah terlahir kembali.

Seimei menunjuk sisi kanannya, membuat Soubi menoleh ke arah yang sama dan melihat pantulan dirinya pada cermin besar di sana. Goresan-goresan dengan hiasan cairan kemerahan tampak pada lehernya, pasti tampak mengerikan bagi sebagian besar orang. Dengan goresan-goresan itu, tertoreh dengan jelas sebuah nama di sana.

_BELOVED_

Nama yang indah. _Yang tercinta,_ orang yang ada untuk dicintai.

Soubi menoleh kembali pada Seimei, yang masih tersenyum dan kini tampak sibuk membersihkan noda dari pisau lipatnya. "Nama yang cocok denganmu yang sudah terlahir kembali," ucapnya tenang, "Aku akan mencintaimu, Soubi. Seperti aku mencintai kupu-kupu."

Soubi menyentuhkan jari-jarinya pada nama barunya, tak peduli kalau tangannya akan kotor karenanya, senyum tipis terlengkung di atas bibir.

"Terima kasih, _master_."

Tak ada lagi Ritsu. Mulai sekarang, hanya akan ada Aoyagi Seimei. Ia telah terlahir kembali. Nama barunya ini… sangat indah, dan begitu cocok dengan bau besi kuat yang tercium oleh hidungnya.

Bukan begitu?

_**...**_

_Fin_

_**...**_

_060912 © Yuyukangkang_


End file.
